phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, February 06, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Codes *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: GLOBETROTTERS *02/01 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: PREMIUM *02/02 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: BASKETBALL ----Advantage Club *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Friday@Work Freebie KOLA’s Friday At Work Freebie | Harlem Globetrotters & Scratch Handmade Pizza Ends: 02/08/2019 4:10 PM PT *Dazzle Your Valentine a chance to win a $50 Kevin Jewelers! Ends: 02/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *Santana with the Doobie Brothers WIN a pair of tickets to see Santana with the Doobie Brothers at the Hollywood Bowl on Monday, June 24th! Ends: 06/02/2019 11:59 PM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Daily Bonus Code: MUSIC *01/31 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: KCAL GETAWAY ----KCAL Nation *KISS at the Honda Center on Tuesday February 12th Ends: 02/06/2019 8:00 AM PT *Bring Me The Horizon Ends: a pair of tickets Wednesday, February 13th at The Horizon at The Forum 02/07/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *KISS at the Forum on Saturday February 16th Ends: 02/11/2019 8:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Inland Empire Escape Room Ends: 02/15/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/15/2019 11:07 AM PT *KCAL Getaway - Epicenter Festival Round trip air fare for you and your guest and a 4 night stayTwo VIP Weekend Passes, May 10th-12th And $500 cash! 02/17/2019 11:59 PM PT *A Pair Of 2 Day VIP Tickets To INNINGS FESTIVAL in Tempe AZ Over 18 performances on multiple stages over two days in Tempe's Beach Park and Arts Park with their breathtaking views of the adjoining Rio Salado and nearby Papago Mountains Food choices from regional and local vendors including vegan, vegetarian and gluten-free options Bars, concessions, official band merch, festival merch, free water stations, and specialty items from dozens of art vendors throughout the park All of the access and benefits of General Admission listed above, and:Viewing platform with premium sightlines Unlimited VIP Oasis access featuring relaxed lounge seating, air-conditioned restrooms and a full-service bar with liquor and wine for purchase and a variety of complimentary beverages. Age 21+ Ends: 02/17/2019 11:59 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *A Pair Of Tickets To See Fan Halen On Feb 22nd at the Double Tree in Ontario Ends: 02/19/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Musink Tattoo and Music Festival win a pair of VIP Weekend Passes with Meet and Greet to Musink Tattoo and Music Fest March 8th-10th at the OC Fair & Event Center! Ends: 03/03/2019 11:59 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 06/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media *$5K Band of the Day = Queen When you hear the $5K Band of the Day during the 9am, 11am, 1pm, 2pm, 3pm and 5pm hours, caller 25 at 800-955-5567 (955 KLOS) will instantly win a $25 Carl’s Jr. gift card and be registered to win $5,000 every Friday afternoon until February 15th. Gary Moore will announce a $5K winner’s name each Friday between 5:15p and 5:45p. If you hear your name, call 800-955-KLOS within 10 minutes and you win $5,000 rules Ends:02/15 ----VIP contests/prizes *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Enter To Win 4 Mammoth Lift Tickets for you and 3 of your friends to ski and ride Mammoth Mountain, California's Favorite Big Mountain resort Ends: 02/09/2019 11:59 PM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/15/2019 11:07 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ? *Weekly Bonus Code: KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'COUNTRY' = Coastal Country Jam Word of the Day VIP Passes! Listen to KTLA the 8am hour each day for the Coastal Country Jam Word of the Day. Enter it here for your chance to win VIP Passes for April 6th, Huntington State Beach, starring Tim McGraw, Jake Owen, Dylan Scott, Mason Ramsey+ Age 21+ Ends: 02/06/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *Boots in the Park SilverLakes in Norco with Dustin Lynch on March 16th Ends: 02/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *Zac Brown Band at FivePoint Amphitheatre Thursday and Friday, July 25th and 26th Ends: 02/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *Knott's Berry Farm 4-pack of tickets to Knott’s Berry Farm. Knott’s Berry Farm will kick off its 2019 Seasons of Fun with the return of the newly expanded Knott’s PEANUTS Celebration weekends through March 10, including 2/11, 2/15 and 2/18 (Presidents' Day) Ends: 02/10/2019 11:59 PM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 2/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash!Ends: 02/12/2019 10:16 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/15/2019 11:07 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'$4,000 Mardi Gras Bash Cash Sweepstakes' Ends: 02/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *JOIN US FOR “PETER TILDEN & JASON ALEXANDER’S SPECIAL HOUR-ABOUT-NOTHING” LIVE broadcast from the Subaru Live Stage here at the KABC Studios Tuesday, February 12th at 6pm. And guess what, we want you to come hang out, shoot some selfies, and grab some dinner provided by Carl’s Jr. Star diner! Ends: 02/12/2019 9:00 PM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/15/2019 11:07 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Nintendo Switch! ' Ends: 02/22/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 02/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 02/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 03/01/2019 11:30 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 03/04/2019 10:45 AM PT *'Win a Google Home!' Ends: 03/06/2019 10:51 AM PT *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 03/08/2019 10:56 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 03/11/2019 10:59 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 03/13/2019 11:05 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker! ' Ends: 03/18/2019 11:12 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to 200200 for chance at $1000 Wednesday, rotating the Tuesday list, up one - wiz predicts 3 TOYS + PRIZE + SOUND + TATTOO + NOTES + ' (early eastern):applause:SQUARE' 4 YOGA + YELL + TOFU + SWAG + WISH (early central) 5 FUNNY + CRAZY + CAT + BAG + BANK + COIN (early mountain) 6 JAVA + CIRCLE + DIG + BREAD 7 KAZOO + MOM + HAPPY + FUZZ + JUMBO 8 OFFICE + GREEN + MAJOR + SAVE + PUPPY 9 TOYS + PRIZE + SOUND + TATTOO + NOTES + SQUARE 10 YOGA + YELL + TOFU + SWAG + WISH 11 FUNNY + CRAZY + CAT + BAG + BANK + COIN 12 JAVA + CIRCLE + DIG + BREAD 1 KAZOO + MOM + HAPPY + FUZZ + JUMBO 2 OFFICE + GREEN + MAJOR + SAVE + PUPPY 3 TOYS + PRIZE + SOUND + TATTOO + NOTES + SQUARE 4 YOGA + YELL + TOFU + SWAG + WISH 5 FUNNY + CRAZY + CAT + BAG + BANK + COIN 6 JAVA + CIRCLE + DIG + BREAD TALK YOGA YELL TRUCK ZIPPER TOFU SWAG ZEBRA SQUAD 72881 2019 ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Text Reply Response from +1-678-208-8198 NOT CALL ̳Ԙ KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:1 ?' *08:1 '? *09:1 ?' *10:1 '? *11:1 ?' *12:1 '? *01:1 ?' *02:1 '? *03:1 ?' *04:1 '? *05:1 ?''' Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ̳Ԙ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *800-520-9283 94.7 ̳Ԙ 'The Wave' 947thewave.radio.com/contests *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP ̳Ԙ 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 **Disney’s “The Nutcracker and the Four Realms” (Multi-Screen Edition) **STARS of California Wine in Beverly Hills (2/6) (Pair) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Disney's ALADDIN at Segerstrom Center for the Arts (3/6) (4-pack) **The Backstreet Boys at STAPLES Center (8/3) **Win A Trip To The iHeartRadio Music Awards in Los Angeles! **Sabrina Carpenter at Fonda Theatre (3/25) **Ed Sheeran Autographed Guitar **Tori Kelly at Orpheum Theatre (2/28) **iHeartRadio LIVE with Leon Bridges (2/5) (Pair) **Disney PUPPY DOG PALS: PLAYTIME WITH PUPPY DOG PALS on DVD **Total Wireless Wants To Send You To Our iHeartRadio Music Awards! **Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota **Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ̳Ԙ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)